A Day in Disneyland
by delphinea
Summary: AU. OOC. Ada tiga tiket gratis ke Disneyland. Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari Minggu mereka bersama-sama di taman bermain terbesar itu. Apa yang akan terjadi di sana? / Pure-friendship-story. NaruSakuSasu. Slight SasuKarin. Mind to read and review?


**A Day in Disneyland**

 ** _© delphinea_**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Author's Note: Ini side story-nya Find Me. Latar waktunya tepat sebelum semuanya menjadi rumit. (Lol, look at my explanation.)

Anyway, it's okay kalau membaca ini tanpa membaca Find Me. Because this story is pure friendship between those three (I think ;))

 **Warning: AU. Out Of Characters.**

Happy Reading!

Ting tong.

Setelah memastikan bahwa bel rumah itu berbunyi dengan nyaring, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari sakelar bel. Pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai di luar kesadarannya.

Belum juga ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu di depannya akan terbuka. Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Ting tong.

Lagi, dia membunyikan bel.

Kali ini, dia bisa mendengar derap kaki yang setengah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Segera, dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda berambut dongker itu merapikan kaos polo yang sedikit berkerut di daerah perutnya.

Cklek.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke hampir saja tersenyum lebar, saat melihat sang pembuka pintu adalah orang yang diharapkannya. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menunduk sopan pada gadis itu.

"Masuk dulu, yuk. Aku bangunin Naruto."

Karin, gadis berambut merah menyala itu, membukakan pintu lebih lebar. Sasuke kembali menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bayangkan saja, baru beberapa detik menjejakkan kaki di rumah ini, dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang begitu indah.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah kaki Karin, menuju ruang tengah. Gadis itu tampak sedang memasak saat dia membunyikan bel tadi, terlihat dari apron yang tengah dikenakannya.

Jangan tanya apa yang dikenakan Karin di balik apron putih itu. Tanktop putih dan hotpants denim yang sangat pendek.

Ugh. Andai saja gadis itu tahu bahwa impian Sasuke adalah melihat gadis yang disukainya mengenakan pakaian seperti itu.

 _Simple, yet beautiful. And of course, sexy._

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Namun pandangannya tak berhenti mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis bermata _ruby_ itu.

"Naru! Bangun!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya kecewa saat melihat Karin memasuki kamar Naruto.., Hilang sudah pemandangan indahnya.

Namun dia tetap bisa mendengar suara Karin, yang terdengar sedang memarahi Naruto di dalam sana. Dia tak peduli dengan betapa kesalnya Naruto yang diperintahkan untuk bangun pada hari libur begini. Lagi pula, kapan lagi dia bisa melihat gadis impiannya sedang memasak pagi-pagi sekali?

Tak sampai dua menit, pintu kamar Naruto terbuka.

Sasuke tersenyum sopan saat pandangannya kembali bertubrukan dengan Karin. Gadis itu membalas dengan anggukan canggung, lalu berjalan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Beruntung, di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, ruang tengahnya bersambungan dengan dapur. Jadilah, Sasuke memandangi punggung Karin yang-entah-sedang-apa di depan kompor.

Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata safir, kini tengah memandangi sahabatnya sendiri dengan tatapan sinis. Tanpa perlu dilihat dua kali pun, pemuda itu tahu bahwa tujuan Sasuke ke rumahnya, pagi-pagi sekali di hari Minggu, bukanlah untuk menemuinya.

Naruto menguap lebar dan nyaring, mendistraksi fokus Sasuke pada Karin. Sasuke tersenyum puas memandangi Naruto yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu, duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Bertanya demikian tidak berarti dia benar-benar tak tahu.

"Aku dapat tiga tiket ke Disney Land."

"Lalu?" Naruto menanggapi dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Ayo ke sana."

Naruto menghela napasnya mendengar ajakan sang sahabat. Bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan Sasuke, membuatnya cukup kebal dengan ke- _random-_ an pemuda itu saat di dekatnya—yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat mereka di depan gadis-gadis.

"Dua laki-laki ke Disney Land di hari Minggu? Aku tidak mau dianggap gay," tolak Naruto, sembari mengambil remote tv dengan kakinya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meminta kooperasi.

"Ya sudah, ajak Karin _-nee_ saja, kalau begitu," usulnya, sembari mengalihkan pandanganya pada gadis yang dimaksud.

Karin, yang tengah menuangkan makanan ke sebuah kotak bekal, mengalihkan atensinya pada dua pemuda di ruang tengah.

" _Gomen_ , aku sudah ada janji piknik dengan teman-temanku," tolak gadis itu dengan senyuman kecewa di wajahnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Sebentar lagi, Sasuke pasti akan berubah pikiran dan tiba-tiba ingin piknik juga.

"Ajak Sakura- _chan_ saja. Sudah lama kan kalian tidak keluar dengan Sakura- _chan?"_

 _Holy crap!_

Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan kecewa ke arah Naruto. Sahabatnya itu mengendikkan bahunya, pura-pura tak peduli.

"Kau sms Sakura. Aku mandi dulu," perintah Naruto, akhirnya bangkit dari sofa. Tak lupa, dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke, sebagai tanda prihatin.

* * *

Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong.

Tak sampai setengah jam, dua pemuda malang itu, sudah berdiri di depan rumah Sakura. Pemuda pirang yang baru saja _memperkosa_ sakelar bel rumah Sakura, kini akan menggedor pintu rumah itu dengan tangannya.

Tepat sebelumnya, pintu rumah itu akhirnya terbuka.

Sakura, masih dengan piyama kebesaran dan rambut yang berantakan, serta jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kilang minyak. Gadis itu menatap dua tamu tak diundang itu dengan tatapan rusuh.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyanya, setengah membentak.

Naruto tahu benar perasaan itu, saat istirahat hari Minggu-mu diganggu oleh tamu tak diundang. Wajar saja kalau Sakura bereaksi seperti itu.

"Disney Land yuk, Sakura."

Sasuke. Walau pun pemuda itu adalah cinta pertamanya, siapapun pasti akan kesal dengan ajakan tanpa rencana di hari Minggu yang tenang ini. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Gadis itu tetap saja kesal, walaupun yang mengajak adalah Sasuke...

"Tidak mau!"

Sakura baru saja akan menutup pintu rumahnya, gagang pintu sudah ditahan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kapan lagi kita main sama-sama? Sudah lama kan sejak terakhir kali kita keluar sama-sama?"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Sasuke memang benar. Dirinya, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan bukannya tidak ingin bermain bersama mereka. Hanya saja, _timing-_ nya yang tidak tepat.

Sakura terpikir suatu ide untuk menolak ajakan ini. Dalam sekejap, gadis itu sudah mengaktifkan _mode_ aktingnya.

Sakura meremas lembut pinggangnya. Keningnya berkerut-kerut menahan sakit.

"Gomen Naruto, Sasuke. Bukannya aku tidak ingin main dengan kalian, hanya saja—kalian tahulah, urusan cewek," ujarnya dengan senyuman getir.

Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu memandangi Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau datang bulan setiap tanggal 25. Dan ini masih tanggal 11, Nona," tanggap Naruto sembari memutar bola matanya retoris. Dia tak peduli dengan Sakura yang menatapnya tajam.

Gadis itu menyesal telah memberitahu tanggal datang bulannya pada Naruto.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai dengan geram. Dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menolak ajakan Sasuke.

"Tunggu di ruang tamu. Aku mandi dulu!"

Sakura melebarkan pintu rumahnya, membiarkan dua orang itu masuk dan menginvasi rumahnya, sementara dia berbalik kembali ke kamarnya dan mandi.

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat punggung Sakura yang menjauh. "Ckckck. Gadis macam apa yang masih tidur jam segini," ujarnya.

Dari jarak lima meter pun, siapapun bisa mendengar suara Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Namun gadis itu hanya berdecak sebal, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak menanggapi Naruto. Dia hanya menunjukkan kekesalannya dengan membanting pintu kamar.

BLAM!

" _Right_. Karin saja sudah bangun, mandi dan masak jam segini," sahut Sasuke membenarkan dan tak lupa memuji Karin.

* * *

Dua jam yang lalu, suasana hati Sakura sedang tidak bagus. Namun sekarang, sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di gerbang Disney Land, dua ujung gadis itu melebar dengan sempurna.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dua pemuda itu memang tak banyak menunjukkan rasa senang mereka, namun terlihat dari raut wajah dan kerlingan matanya, mereka senang sekali.

"Paradenya sudah mulai!" teriak Sakura girang. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu langsung berlari kecil ke arah kerumunan yang berbaris menyaksikan parade kecil-kecilan itu. Dua pemuda di belakangnya mengekor dengan langkah santai.

Sakura berjinjit, berusaha melihat karakter-karakter Disney yang sedang berjalan di balik kerumunan orang-orang tinggi di depannya. Naruto yang melihatnya dan merasa kasihan, mengusulkan untuk gadis itu duduk di punggungnya saja.

"Naik ke punggungku, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh, menatap Naruto dengan alis yang hampir menyatu.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi."

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar respon Sakura. "Bukan anak kecil? Terus apa namanya kalau lari-lari hanya untuk melihat Prince Phillip, huh?"

Sakura menghela napas, memandang Naruto yang tersenyum kecil di wajahnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, memang benar dari semua karakter Disney, karakter yang paling disukainya adalah Prince Phillip.

"Iya, iya, aku naik."

Naruto berjongkok. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di pundak pemuda itu, dibantu oleh Sasuke tentunya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat Naruto akhirnya berdiri—yang otomatis membuatnya bisa menyaksikan parade lebih jelas.

Sedangkan Naruto? Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya pahit-pahit. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyesal telah menawari Sakura untuk duduk di punggungnya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa pubertas benar-benar mengubah berat badan seseorang.

Belum lagi dengan ketidakseimbangan yang harus dihadapinya saat Sakura melambai-lambai dengan hebohnya di atas sana.

"Elsa-nya cantik sekali—hm, apa harus aku mewarnai rambut sepertinya?"

"Karakter Jasmine benar-benar menjiwai perannya dengan pakaian seperti itu. Tutup matamu Sasuke!"

"AAA! Itu Prince Phillip—astaga tampan sekali!"

"Naruto, jinjit sedikit dong! Aku tidak bisa melihat Mickey Mouse!"

Naruto menghela napasnya pasrah.

Setengah jam, parade itu pun akhirnya selesai. Setelah menurunkan Sakura dari pundaknya, Naruto berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Istirahat dulu, ya."

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan kelelahannya setelah menggendongnya selama setengah jam.

Gadis itu berlari kecil, melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Naruto.

"Sudah lelah, Big Boss?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan lelah, hanya saja tadi aku tak sempat sarapan."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Naruto, lalu memijatnya pelan.

"Ya sudah, sarapan dulu, yuk!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto, saat Sakura akhirnya menyelesaikan sesi pijatnya di punggungnya. Walau gadis itu tak selalu benar-benar memijat—dan sedikit-sedikit cubitan ganas serta tinjuan kecil—harus diakuinya, pegal di pundaknya terasa berkurang.

Sasuke, meletakkan nampan berisi tiga hamburger dan tiga gelas cola, di atas meja, lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau tak mau memijat pundakku juga, Sakura?"

" _No, thanks,_ " sahut gadis itu sembari menyambar hamburger dengan lahapnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu mengabaikan respon jutek Sakura—dia kenal benar yang mana candaan dan yang mana serius, lalu melahap hamburgernya.

Jangan tanya soal Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah menandaskan hamburgernya dengan sangat cepat—dan sekarang, dia sedang menyedot cola dingin.

"Main di arena terakhir saja, ya? Save the best for the last," ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

Sakura,yang sedang mengunyah hamburger-nya, mengangguk menyetujui. "Kudengar, nanti malam akan ada pesta kembang api."

Sasuke menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan heran. "Lalu, kalau tidak bermain di arena, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar respon Sasuke.

"Tentu saja foto-foto."

* * *

"Sasukeee! Fotokan aku dengan Donald Duck!" teriak Sakura, sembari mengulurkan kamera _pocket_ pada Sasuke, yang langsung diterima pemuda itu tanpa protes. Sakura langsung berlari—menuju karakter bebek jumbo berkulit putih dan menyalaminya lalu kemudian meminta foto.

Jepret.

Sakura mengangguk sopan pada badut karakter itu, tanda berterima kasih. Gadis itu berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke dan langsung melihat hasil fotonya di kamera.

"Sasukeee! Kenapa kau ambil dengan angle seperti ini? Aku terlihat gendut, tahu!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar omelan Sakura.

"Ada Cinderella tuh!"

Dan seperti yang diduga Sasuke, perhatian gadis itu langsung teralih pada karakter gadis cantik dengan gaun yang sangat indah. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura menyerahkan kembali kamera ke tangan Sasuke, lalu berlari ke arah Cinderella.

Jepret.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau pakai _blitz_? Mataku jadi ada bintik merah seperti ini!"

Jepret.

"Sasuke! Jangan ambil foto dengan asal-asalan."

Jepret.

"Sasuke! Kau ini benar-benar tak berbakat mengambil foto!"

Jepret.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto menghela napas saat kembali mendengar suara melengking Sakura yang meneriakkan nama Sasuke. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Naruto mendengar omelan gadis itu yang tak puas dengan hasil potretan Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil kamera yang ada di tangan Sasuke, lalu menyerahkannya pada seseorang yang sedang lewat setelah berbicara sesaat. Benar saja, pemuda itu meminta tolong orang itu untuk mengambil foto mereka bertiga.

"Kita foto bertiga dulu, ya," ujar Naruto, sembari memposisikan dirinya di samping Sakura. Tangannya didaratkannya di pundak gadis itu—begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Sakura, gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera,tanpa mempedulikan pose dua pemuda yang berdiri di sisinya.

Jepret.

Sebuah foto telah diambil. Sebuah foto di mana Sakura berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Naruto, dengan pundaknya yang menjadi tumpuan tangan dua pemuda tersebut.

Sebuah foto di mana tiga sosok manusia sedang tersenyum, di hari terbaik mereka.

* * *

"Ahahahahaha."

"Huahahaha."

"Hahahaha."

Tawa ketiga anak manusia itu membaha, setelah turun dari gerbong kereta mini yang baru saja berhenti dari geraknya sangat cepat. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

Arena di mana pengunjung diajak merasakan pengalaman mengendarai kereta mini yang bergerak laju mengelilingi gunung. Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, menyembunyikan rasa tegang masing-masing setelah diajak meliuk-liuk di kereta mini dengan berbagai kelokan. Bukan hanya kelokan tajam, pengalaman mengendarai kereta di dalam terowongan gelap juga cukup menegangkan.

"Yang tadi itu, benar-benar seru! Ayo, naik lagi!" ajak Sakura dengan semangat.

Sasuke memucat mendengar ajakan Sakura. "Masih banyak arena lain yang harus kita rasakan, Sakura," tolaknya halus, disertai dengan tawa garing khasnya.

Naruto, yang juga berpikiran sama dengan Sasuke, mengangguk menyetujui pemuda itu.

"Tower of Terror kelihatannya menarik," usul Naruto, sembari menunjuk sebuah arena yang gelap, di mana pengunjung duduk di kursi khusus, lalu kemudian dinaik-turunkan tanpa peringatan.

Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, mereka dapat mendengar teriakan histeris para pengunjung yang sedang berada di arena tersebut.

Sasuke hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Usulan Naruto benar-benar tak membantu.

* * *

"AAAA!"

"AAAA!"

"AAAA!"

Teriakan histeris dari ketiga orang itu terdengar sama saat mereka bangku khusus yang diduduki mereka, tiba-tiba melonjak naik tanpa peringatan.

Teriakan itu berhenti saat mereka sampai di puncak gedung yang membuat mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan seisi Disney Land. Namun tak sampai sedetik, kursi yang diduduki mereka, terasa kehilangan gravitasi—mendadak turun ke bawah dengan sangat cepat.

Begitu pula selanjutnya. Turun. Naik. Turun. Naik.

"Arena ini benar-benar menakutkan!" ujar Sakura, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala setelah keluar dari istana yang didominasi dengan warna gelap.

"Yap! Aku benar-benar terkejut saat tiba-tiba diturunkan tadi. Kukira ada yang salah dengan mesinnya," sahut Naruto sembari mengusap-usap tangannya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merinding.

"Bisakah kita menaiki arena yang tenang?"

Sakura dan Naruto otomatis menoleh pada pencetus ide tersebut, sebelum akhirnya dua insan itu serentak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau takut, Teme?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau sepucat ini dari tadi, Sasuke- _kun!_ "

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar respon dari sahabatnya tersebut. Dia benar-benar menyukai tempat ini, kecuali semua arena yang menakutkan.

"Should we ride A Small World, then?" ajak Naruto sembari menahan tawa gelinya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka Sasuke takut dengan arena-arena menantang seperti tadi.

"Call!"

* * *

Waktu berjalan cepat saat kau berada di taman bermain. Begitu pula dengan yang dirasakan tiga orang itu. Tak terasa, sudah hampir seharian mereka bermain di sana. Mengendarai arena-arena menantang, foto-foto dengan karakter animasi Disney, jajan makanan kecil, bahkan sampai mengendarai perahu air yang kebanyakan diisi oleh anak kecil.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 saat ketiganya akhirnya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di pusat taman.

"Setengah jam lagi _fireworks-_ nya mulai. Duduk di sini ya, aku beli cemilan dulu," ujar Sasuke. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, pemuda itu menawarkan diri untuk membeli cemilan tanpa diminta.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke istana yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Mereka bertiga sudah berkeliling istana tersebut tadi. Namun sekarang, istana itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan jika dilihat dari jarak jauh. Lampu-lampu yang berada di sekitar istana, akan berubah warna setiap beberapa detik sekali.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Seandainya aku hidup di sini…."

"Kau pasti bosan, Sakura- _chan."_

"Kenapa? Siapa yang bisa bosan dengan semua ini?"

" _Trust me_. Kalau kau disuguhi pemandangan ini setiap hari, lama-kelamaan pasti bosan."

"Oh, ya?"

"Hm. Maka dari itu, orang-orang datang kemari hanya saat mereka ingin dihibur di dunia dongeng. Setelah dari sini, mereka harus menghadapi dunia nyata."

"Betul juga, ya."

Percakapan itu mengalir begitu saja di antara dua orang yang masih tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada istana yang sangat indah itu.

Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke datang dengan tiga gula-gula berwarna merah muda di tangannya. Segera saja dua insan itu menerimanya dan menyantapnya.

Kerumunan sudah mulai berkumpul di daerah mereka duduk. Kebanyakan dari mereka berdiri karena tak kebagian tempat duduk.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam, seluruh lampu di taman itu dipadamkan. Benar-benar gelap—istana yang tadinya berubah warna tiap beberapa detik sekali, juga kini benar-benar gelap. Suasana mendadak menjadi hening.

Sakura, yang takut akan gelap, meraba kursinya dan mengenggam tangan masing-masing sahabatnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tak merespon apa-apa, keduanya membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Sakura erat-erat.

Sampai akhirnya, musik mengalun lembut. Suara merdu seorang pria menghiasi pendengaran para pengunjung.

 _You and I_

Dan sebuah kembang api akhirnya mengudara, diikuti dengan istana megah yang mulai bercahaya mengikuti warna kembang api.

 _We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky._

Tiga kepala manusia itu sama-sama mendongak ke langit. Saat kembang api lain—yang lebih besar, terbang dan meledak di udara. Warna-warni yang menghiasi langit di atas istana itu.

 _With you, I'm alive_ _  
_ _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

Sakura merasakan kedua tangannya yang tadinya menggenggam tangan sahabatnya, kini digenggam lebih erat oleh dua pemuda itu.

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight,_ _  
_ _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

Senyum benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari wajah ketiga insan itu. Ketiga pasang kelopak mata itu, memantulkan cahaya yang sama. Cahaya penuh warna yang meledak dilator belakangi oleh kelamnya malam.

Ketiganya masih memandangi langit yang penuh warna dan tersenyum bahagia. Sampai ada satu di antara mereka yang memalingkan pandangannya dari langit.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang menurutnya lebih indah dari langit saat itu. Yaitu pemandangan di mana orang yang kau cintai tersenyum bahagia.

 **FIN.**

Author's note:

I know—I know. This fanfiction should be pure friendship. But I can't help myself with adding the last scene—oh, well, I'll the readers guess who is it. LOL

Forgive me for making stories about Disney land when I've never gone there before. But I do some researchs in youtube. I can't write more about the arenas, because I don't want to make more mistakes.

Ah, about th e songs in the fireworks scene, it's **We The Kings** song that titled **Sad Song**. I know the song should be more happier but I think the first verse of this song match the condition.

Cmiiw. Okay?

There's a possibility that I'll make another side story of Find Me,

because I really enjoy writing this one.

And last but not least, I just want to let you know. I love reviews—I mean, who doesn't? Lol.


End file.
